


Harry Potter and the Yuletide Waltz

by LakeWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, Dancing, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Holiday Season, M/M, Meddling, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Oblivious!Harry, Yule Ball, more dancing, six years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeWitch/pseuds/LakeWitch
Summary: At the fourth year Yule Ball, Draco Malfoy asked Harry Potter to dance.Six years later, Harry Potter just might ask him why.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was making his way back to Gryffindor tower, in a miserable daze. Cho had had just told him that she's going to the Yule Ball with Cedric Diggory. 

"Potter." 

Harry suppressed a groan, he was not in the mood for Malfoy right now. He'd been really annoying lately, going on about the recent Rita Skeeter article about him. But Harry stopped in his tracks anyway, and turned towards the voice warily. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he deadpanned. 

Malfoy's eyes widened a fraction, but Harry could have imagined it. 

Malfoy paused, before blurting out some kind of string of syllables, "Wuy-ya-gah-bah-wi-meh." 

Harry furrowed his brow, scowling," _What??_ " 

Malfoy looked nearly panicked now, "I said, you're a right git." 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Piss off Malfoy," and left Malfoy standing there, not catching the way his posture slumped. 

The next while was a whirlwind of finding out Ron had asked Fleur and not even gotten a response. Neville was going with Ginny, Hermione with a mystery someone, and Hermione was pretty pissed off at Ron. Then Harry'd secured Ron and him dates with Padma and Parvati on a whim. 

Finally he had a date, so that he didn't have to be the only Triwizard champion without a dance partner at the opening to the ball. He could just imagine: swaying to the music pathetically alone alongside three other couples while everyone watched. What a nightmare. Which was exactly what he dreamt about that night. 

~~ 

By the next morning at breakfast, word had already spread that Harry had asked Cho to the Yule Ball, and she'd rejected him. Naturally. And of course they all knew he was going with Parvati as a last resort. 

Several sets of eyes were watching him, and sniggering. 

Harry's eyes wandered unconsciously to the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson looked to be giving a stern lecture to a red-faced, angry Malfoy. From what Harry could tell, Malfoy was trying to ignore her. Harry munched on his toast, he didn't really care about the goings-on of Slytherins. 

The rest of the week passed pretty quickly, with people all abuzz about the Ball. Harry was enjoying having so many people sticking around for the holidays. The Gryffindor common room had never been so alive with festivities. 

Christmas morning came, and with it some fantastic gifts from Harry's friends. He got "Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland" from Hermione, and a bag of dungbombs from Ron. Mrs Weasley had knit him a green jumper with a dragon on it. For a split second he thought about Draco Malfoy--Slytherin green, Draco = dragon...--before thinking better of it. Charlie must've told her about the Horntail. 

The rest of the day had been fun, in the afternoon they'd had a big snowball fight until it was time to get ready and put on their dress robes. 

Harry, Ron, and Parvati met Padma down in the entrance hall. The girls looked nice. Draco Malfoy caught his eye as he came up the stairs from the dungeon, dressed in black velvet robes with a high neck. He looked rather like a vicar, and the deep black contrasted heavily with the pale skin of his long fingers, his pointy face, and white-blond hair that fell loosely tucked behind each ear. He was arm-in-arm with Pansy Parkinson, who was dressed in frilly pink, which didn't really suit her. He rather thought she should be in something tight, and perhaps red or black. 

Harry pried his eyes away as the Great Hall doors finally opened. Professor McGonagall called for the champions first. He and Parvati entered, the Great Hall had been decorated beautifully, with garlands of mistletoe and ivy, fairy lights, silvery details, and small lantern-lit tables replacing their usual house tables. 

They sat and ate first, before the Weird Sisters started playing and it was time for the opening dance. Harry felt clumsy and awkward on his feet. Parvati did the steering, and he avoided her gaze mostly, instead trying to focus on the decorations behind the faces in the crowd. Harry relaxed marginally when other couples gathered on the floor. 

As soon as the first song was finished he dragged Parvati away, despite her protests. He slumped down beside the sulking Ron. 

Ron and Hermione proceeded to have a row over Viktor Krum, but Harry was watching the dance floor. Cho and Cedric looked quite nice together, he hated to admit. But what really held his attention was the way Malfoy was spinning Parkinson around, how they'd laugh, looking... free. 

When Parvati and Padma had gone off with some Beauxbatons boys, Draco Malfoy approached Harry. 

Harry eyed him warily, Malfoy cleared his throat, avoiding Harry's eyes. 

"Would you like to dance?" Malfoy asked. 

Harry immediately barked a sort-of-laugh. If he’d been drinking something, he would’ve spit it out. Ron sniggered. 

Malfoy's icy eyes shifted sharply to Ron, then back to Harry. A flush coloured his cheeks but he held his head high. 

An awkward moment passed before Harry blurted, "Sorry, what?" 

Malfoy worried his bottom lip with his teeth, "A dance?" 

Harry's eyes widened, "You're... you're serious?" 

Draco shrugged, his lips pressed in a firm line, but he held Harry’s gaze. Harry could feel Ron's body shaking in silent laughter beside him. 

Harry hesitated but stood up, taking a step towards Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes never left his face. 

"Why?" Harry hazarded to ask. 

"Why not?" Malfoy shrugged. 

Harry gulped silently, and against any better judgment said, "Um, alright." 

Malfoy nodded and held out his hand to lead him towards the dancefloor. Harry took it and allowed himself to be guided, his head was swimming with questions. 

Malfoy spun towards him when then were within the crowd of dancers. 

Harry hesitated, "I'm not very good." 

Malfoy half-smirked, "I'll lead." 

He laid one warm hand on Harry's waist, and held Harry's hand in the other. Harry had no choice but to place his free hand on Malfoy's shoulder. The velvet felt so soft, which contrasted with the strong quidditch-trained shoulder underneath. 

The song playing was slow and a bit melancholy. Malfoy glided Harry around effortlessly, it was nice to be dancing and not have to think about it. But it also freed up Harry's mind to process what on Earth was actually going on. 

Malfoy was so close to him. He could feel the heat radiating off his body, the breath on his cheek. And he could smell Malfoy. He smelled expensive, like a spicy cologne, that wasn't too overpowering--just enough. The skin of his hand against his own felt soft, except for the slightest quidditch callouses, which were much less pronounced than Harry's. He must use a good moisturizer. 

Harry found himself looking into Malfoy's eyes, searching them for something. Wondering if this was some kind of joke. But Malfoy had such lovely eyes up close. They weren't a drab grey or anything, they were flecked with blue and silver and white and gold. And his eyelashes were a delicate white blond, even lighter than his hair. He even had a few freckles on his nose. 

Harry couldn't stop looking at him, seeing all the details he hadn't noticed before. Malfoy looked back at him, straight-faced and stoic. They didn't speak. 

The song ended abruptly. Malfoy gave him one curt nod and pulled away, disappearing through the crowd. Harry stood there for a moment with hands still raised like they weren't quite done, before realizing that a lot of people were staring at him. He grimaced and spun around to find Ron again. 

He slumped down beside Ron, heart pounding. 

"What. Was that." Ron said in awe. 

Harry shook his head, "Merlin knows." 

The rest of the year had plenty to keep Harry’s thoughts occupied: schoolwork, Triwizard tasks, Cedric’s death, and the return of Voldemort. He tucked away that strange dance, writing it off as a prank, and paid it no more mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Six Years Later  

It was three days before Christmas, and Harry was sitting cross-legged on his living room floor wrapping gifts, when Hermione's head appeared in the fire of the hearth. 

"Harry?" 

"Mm, hey Hermione," he scooted over to get close to the fireplace. 

She flashed him a warm smile, "Can you come over?" 

"Sure," Harry said. 

He flooed over immediately to Hermione and Ron's cozy house. 

Ron and Hermione were standing together staring at him with big smiles. 

"What's up with you two?" Harry asked. 

Hermione's smile widened and she flashed him her hand, her left hand.  

Harry blinked at it. 

"We're engaged, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"Wow, damn,  congratulations  you guys!" Harry said as he went over to bear hug them both and get a better look at the pretty little antique ring. 

The three of them settled in around the fireplace with glasses of wine, and Ron and Hermione told Harry about the proposal.  

Harry was full of love for his best friends, he kept smiling at them as they chattered away excitedly, holding hands. 

When the conversation lulled, Harry said, "Well, Ron, it's a good thing you noticed Hermione's a girl at the Yule Ball." 

Ron smirked, Hermione slapped at his shoulder. 

"You were so infuriating," she said. 

Ron scrunched up his face at her, "I know." 

Ron's face sobered, "Hey Harry, remember when you danced with Draco Malfoy?" 

Hermione spit out some wine, "What??" 

Ron turned to her, "You didn't know?" 

"No I did not know! Harry?" 

Harry's heart had sped up for some reason, he licked his lips, "Yeah, that was odd." 

Hermione looked exasperated, "Well? Spill!" 

So Harry recapped the way Malfoy had asked him to dance, taken him by hand to the dance floor, and lead him in an easy waltz. 

Ron interjected, "And they didn't take their eyes off each other the entire time." 

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that, Harry furrowed his brow, wondering if it were true.  

"Well," Harry continued, "after the song ended, he broke away and that was that." 

Hermione looked thoughtful. 

“Is it not, um, normal for two wizards to dance?” Harry wondered. 

“Oh Harry,” Hermione leaned forward, “of course it’s perfectly normal. It’s just the fact that it was you and _Malfoy_ , given your histories.” 

“Oh, right,” Harry felt a little relieved. 

"Was there anything else, anything strange, or--or affectionate," she said carefully, "between you that I don't know about?" 

Harry considered this and remembered suddenly, "Uh, well there was a time before the Yule Ball. He stopped me in the halls and mumbled something. I asked him what he'd said and he called me a git. That was a bit weird, it’s not really like him to mumble..." 

Harry shrugged. 

Hermione's eyebrows went up even higher, "I wonder..." 

Harry laughed awkwardly, "Why are we even talking about this?" 

Hermione just studied Harry thoughtfully. 

"I have an idea!" she announced suddenly. 

"Oh no," Ron groaned, and he and Harry made eye contact. 

Hermione stood up and said, "Okay, get up! We're going to yours, Harry." 

"What? Why?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just trust me." 

Harry gulped, "Uh, alright." 

The three of them flooed over to Harry's. Hermione beelined over to Harry's bedroom. Harry and Ron glanced at each other and followed warily. 

Hermione was rifling through Harry's closet. She pulled out some sets of dress robes and tossed them on the bed. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked. 

She ignored him until she had pulled out all his dress robes, then she spun to look him over.  

"Have you showered recently?" she demanded. 

Harry huffed, "I'm not sure why you'd need to know that... Wait, do I smell?" 

"Did you?" Hermione asked again, all business, but what business Harry couldn't tell. 

Harry blinked at her, "Uh yes. About... two hours ago." 

"Good," she nodded, and started holding up dress robes so that she could see the robes and Harry at the same time. 

Ron just watched from the sidelines, leaning against the wall, looking amused. 

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry pleaded. 

She smiled cryptically, "You'll see." 

She settled on his black robes that shined liked the milky way when the light hit them just right, if the milky way were green. 

"Put this on," she told him, and turned her back so he could change. 

Harry thumbed the smooth material before obeying. 

"Ok, it's on," Harry said. 

Hermione spun around to give him the once over. She nodded her approval, before rummaging around in Harry's dresser. She pulled out Harry's 'nice' glasses, with tortoiseshell plastic rims. She handed them over, and he switched his old wiry ones with them.  

Then it was dress socks, dress shoes, and Hermione ran her fingers through his black unruly hair. 

"Okay Hermione, you've dressed me. Now will you tell me what you're on about?" Harry asked, half-nervous, half-amused. 

She took a deep breath and clasped her hands on Harry's forearms. 

She spoke carefully, "The ministry Yule ball is happening right now." 

Harry started to look panicked, Hermione's grip on his arms tightened. 

She continued, "Draco Malfoy is there," Harry's heart sped up, "I think you should go." 

"Hermione, I hate those ministry functions," he nearly whined. 

She nodded, "I know. But I think you should go for a bit. Maybe ask Malfoy to dance." 

Harry spluttered, "No. No. There's no way." 

"Why?" 

"Well for one, he _hates_ me." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't think he hates you." 

"He'd say no." 

"Maybe. Or maybe not. If he says no, you can just come right back." 

"Hermione, I'd be humiliated." 

She looked at him seriously, "Don't you want to know? Don't you want to know why he asked you to dance 6 years ago?" 

Harry took a deep breath, and thought about it.  

Hermione's smile grew, she was taking his silence as a yes. She gently steered him towards his fireplace.  

Harry made eye contact with Ron, silently pleading with him to stop this madness.  

Ron grinned, clapped a hand on Harry's back, and said, "Go get him." 

Harry looked betrayed before getting pushed into the floo, and sent off to the Ball. 

He stumbled out into an entrance hall. A few witches and wizards who had been chatting there rushed over to him in a mob.  

Many of them were calling out his name, trying to engage him in conversation. He pushed through, flashing a weak smile and mumbling a few 'sorry's.  

He entered into the ballroom, but his 'entourage' was close on his tail. They began to surround him, with more people joining the group. Harry tried to look over their heads helplessly. He made eye contact with Malfoy, who was leaning oh-so-casually against the far wall, glass in hand, beside two other wizards.  

Malfoy's eyebrow raised. Harry shot him a helpless look. Malfoy just rolled his eyes and smirked. Harry shot him a pleading look. Malfoy shook his head but kicked off from the wall and walked over to him and his crowd. 

Malfoy cleared his throat and flashed a look of ire, and the crowd dispersed. 

"Handy trick," Harry said breathily. 

Malfoy scowled, "Sure Potter, happy to help," and turned to go back to his wall. 

"Wait." 

Malfoy stopped, but didn't turn, so Harry had to awkwardly walk around him to be face to face. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, a muscle in his jaw twitched. 

"Will you dance with me?" 

Whatever Malfoy was expecting Harry to say, this wasn't it. His face softened as he searched Harry's eyes. 

Malfoy's eyes narrowed slowly, "Why?" 

Harry let out a breathy laugh, "Why not?" he shrugged, eyes crinkling. 

Malfoy took a deep breath, "Alright." 

Harry reached for one of Malfoy's hands that were hanging limply at his sides. Malfoy impassively watched Harry pull his hand up. 

Malfoy shook his head slightly and regained his composure. 

“Wrong hand, Potter,” Malfoy said with a small smile. 

He easily guided them into the correct position and then they were dancing.  

Malfoy looked like he was lost in thought, gazing blankly at a spot past Harry’s shoulder. 

"Do you remember the Yule Ball?" Harry asked. 

Malfoy eyed him sharply, "Of course." 

"Why did you... why did you ask me to dance back then?" 

Malfoy huffed, "The easy answer is, I wanted to." 

Harry nodded, then, "What's the difficult answer?" 

Malfoy grimaced, and stayed silent. 

Harry studied him, he smelled the same. He looked... good. Just as good as he always did. His blue-grey robes felt nice under Harry's hand. 

“I had said to Pansy that I’d only ask you if the Weird Sisters played this really obscure song. I thought that would get her off my back, I was leaving it up to chance. Of course I underestimated her meddling and she persuaded them to play it.” 

Harry furrowed his brow, “Why would Pansy...” 

Malfoy almost seemed like he hadn’t heard him. 

"I was in love with you," Malfoy said suddenly, simply. 

Harry made a strangled choking sound, "What?" 

Malfoy didn't meet his eyes, and kept his mouth in a firm line. 

"But you, but you hated me," Harry spluttered. 

Malfoy glanced at him, then looked away again, "A little, but not really. Not deep down." 

Harry blinked at him feeling light in the knees, not knowing what to say. 

"Was?" Harry asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"You said 'I _was_ in love with you'. When... when did you stop? Was it... sixth year?" Harry felt panicked, remembering the godforsaken bathroom. 

Malfoy frowned, then answered softly, "No." 

They danced quietly, a new song had come on and they hadn't even noticed. Harry's mind reeled, he felt a deep misery creep up inside him. 

Malfoy sighed, "You don't need to look like that. I didn't really stop, I just haven't seen you for a couple years is all." 

Harry blinked at him, heart racing, "Oh..." he licked his lips, "Oh...” 

Harry blurted, “Are you, are you seeing anyone? Um, currently?" 

"No. Why, are you interested, Potter?" he said wryly. 

"Yeah," Harry answered. 

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

Harry felt a smile slowly breaking out on his face. Malfoy’s cheeks coloured. 

“So will you go on a date with me?” Harry asked. 

“Fine,” Malfoy tightened his grip on Harry’s waist and pulled him closer, cheek to cheek. 

They danced the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the first Drarry fan fiction I've ever actually finished, so comments/criticisms are very welcome :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
